


Fatal Side-Effects of Melancholia

by SompnolentPoppy



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hematite (Max), Lodestone, Pnat Gem Au, So very much sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SompnolentPoppy/pseuds/SompnolentPoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hematite realizes that he is a fusion, he takes a walk to put his thoughts in order. And proceeds to make a horrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Side-Effects of Melancholia

Hematite could feel the sharp grain of the rock digging into the skin of his feet. The itchy feeling of grass tickled his bare forearms, as he sunk into the ground of the forest on the outskirts of Mayview. He stared apathetically out onto the burgeoning fluorescence of the town, something inside him was detailing exactly how pathetic he looked in that moment. Well, someone inside him was saying that at least.

Lodestone sat heavy in the gem at the bottom of his mouth, weighing him down with the realities of who he was. And who he was, was nothing without Lodestone. He wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for the other gem.

Sinking his fingers into the damp ground at his sides, Hematite sighed. He knew he was brooding worse than Aquamarine on a bad day, but he really didn't know what to think about everything that had come to light. At least his moping didn't force everyone else to deal with bad weather.

Thinking about Aquamarine was a bad idea. He really didn’t want to think about his friends. He couldn’t talk to them about this. How would he even breach the topic?

“Hey guys, I’m having an identity crisis. I don’t know who I am, and the parts of me you guys like might not even be me,” he laughed, “except they are, because I’m actually two people.”

He pressed into his face, grinding the palm of his hands into his eyes. God, he didn’t want to deal with this. He didn’t want to exist like this. Pulling his knees in close, he wished he could just retreat inside his gem, and not have to deal with any of it.

“ _Why can’t you?_ ”

That was stupid, he couldn’t retreat to his gem unless he was seriously hurt, and he was upset… but not that upset.

“ _Or you could turn over control of the fusion._ ”

That wasn’t his mind, was it? That was someone else entirely, that was… “Lodestone?”

“ _Nice kid, finally caught on did you?_ ” Oh god could he hear all his thoughts? All of that stupid, embarrassing soppy shit that had run through his brain? Fuck.

“ _Calm down. Jeez, I can only hear you when you think so damn loudly._ ”

“ _Lodestone_ ” he tried directing his thoughts at the other gem.

“ _Loud and clear kid, god you’re pathetic though. How do you not notice another being living in your body?_ ” Hematite flinched, before closing his eyes tight. It’s hard to ignore someone when they’re in your brain.

“ _Look, you want a break from your shitty life? I do too, let me take over the fusion for a while, I won’t mess anything up, I promise._ ”

It wasn’t a good idea. He had never even had a full conversation with the other gem before. But still, he didn’t think he could bear to face the others now.

“ _Okay how do we do this?_ ” Maybe he was getting the hang of the whole telepathic communication.

“ _Just don’t fight me kid. It’ll be like going to sleep, just relax and give in._ ” He felt something pushing. Tensing he couldn’t stop the initial push he gave back.

“ _Calm down kid, let me take over. All your worries will disappear._ ” The pushing came again, and he gave in. He closed his eyes and everything seemed dull. Sounds faded into the distance as he gave in to the gem that made up his other half. The last thing he heard was a distant satisfied chuckle.

“Boy does it feel good to be me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, okay. So this timeskips sooooo far ahead of most things currently written for the Pnat gem AU. Except for Discord, which I highly recommend checking out and happens pretty soon after this. But yeah here you go. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
